


Amnesia

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Book 1: The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Percy Jackson References, The Mark of Athena (Heroes of Olympus) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: "Alya, he has amnesia."“So?”"Maybe there is someone who is waiting for him in New Rome - Marinette said, finally voicing a doubt that she had since Adrien had returned from his quest and had revealed the existence of another camp - He remembers a girl. Chloé. Maybe they're ... you know ... "" Maybe they're just friends. "" What a strange friendship, even with amnesia, he remembers her name. I don't know, Alya. I don't want to take someone else's boyfriend. I'm not that kind of person. "" But you don't know! "Marinette looked at her seriously," If Nino disappeared, and after eight months he came back with another girlfriend, how would you take it? "Alya deflated, “Not good.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65
Collections: Miraculous Crossover





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here my PJ! au
> 
> Marinette is a daughter of Apollo.  
> Addien is a son of Pluto, roman version of Hades.  
> Alya is a daughter of Aphrodite, even is she preferred to be a daughter of Athena  
> Nino son of Hephestus  
> Chloé daughter of Venus.
> 
> The seven of the prophecy here are
> 
> Adrian ( Roman)  
> Nino ( Greek)  
> Alya ( Greek)  
> Ivan ( Greek)  
> Myléne. ( Roman)  
> Luka ( Roman)  
> Marinette ( Greek)

Unfortunately for Marinette, her best friend was Aphrodite's daughter, and although Alya was one of the few children of the goddess of love she could bear, her friend had a great flaw, common to many of her sisters: she loved to interfere in the relationships of others.

Alya didn't do it maliciously, she was convinced that she was useful, and that true love needed a hand to triumph.

She didn't usually care, it seemed like a more harmless pastime than hiding mines in the cabin or building a killer automaton.

Too bad Alya was also interested in Marinette's romantic life. She said, "If I don't help you, you'll never take the first step. You have to make up your mind to act, girl."

And no matter how much she told her there was no need, Alya wouldn't listen. And so every day Adrien found himself in the infirmary, looking bewildered, not even he sure what he was doing there.

Gods, give her strength.

It was in days like those that Marinette had to pray to her father so as not to die of embarrassment and try not to look like an idiot.

Of course, Apollo didn't listen to her. Nothing new there.

She'd already told Alya not to let Adrien come to the infirmary, not when she had her turn, and had to do her job.

She got clumsy when he was around, and she risked accidentally hurting someone. And that wasn't exactly a good thing for her image, considering she was Apollo's cabin counselor and the head of the infirmary.

Alya didn't want to hear reasons. She said Marinette had to overcome shyness and embrace the Apollonian side of her personality.

Ergo, she had to flirt mercilessly.

It wasn't easy! She looked at Adrien and her words failed her. She was clumsy, but when she was there he got worse. She certainly couldn't tell him what she was feeling, the poor fellow was confused, she had erased his memory and she had just discovered that she belonged to another field and that she should have died years ago.

It was a lot for him to deal with, Marinette certainly couldn't burden him with her stupid crush. And if she avoided him… well, it wasn't anyone's business.

This angered Alya, who broke into the infirmary as Marinette did her inventory, yelling, "You're impossible!"

"Alya, lowers your voice. Here there are sick people. "

" Today there is no one. They're all training for tonight's Capture the Flag. ”

“ So you'll know I'm not very busy right now. ”

"Girl, you can't be busy talking to your best friend!"

"Alya, tonight the cabins of Athena and Ares will be adversaries - Apollo's daughter reminded her - You are new to the Camp, but last time it was a mess. The infirmary was full all week. “

“ It happens when the children of the gods of war compete with each other. ”

“ Exactly. So… ”

“ I get it, I have to leave you alone. But first you have to explain to me why you don't talk to Adrien! The poor guy thinks you hate him! ”

Hearing this, Marinette dropped bandages and gauze to the floor, and she quickly bent down to pick them up. Alya helped her and was talking to her, but Marinette couldn't hear her.

That sentence rang in her mind. _Adrien thinks you hate him._

_Dei immortals!_ She didn't want this to happen. She wanted ... she didn't know what she wanted either, but it sure wasn't making Adrien believe she hated him.

After setting it all down on the table, Marinette asked, "Did he tell you?"

“Well, not directly. He asked me questions like _But does Marinette behave like that to you too? Why does she never look me in her eyes when I talk to her?_ You're sending him very mixed signals, you know, aren't you? ”

Marinette ran a hand across her face,“ Alya, it's complicated. ”

“ It doesn't seem complicated to me. You like him, and he seems to like you too. "

" You can't know. "

" Eh ... daughter of the goddess of love. This is my field. Adrien looks at you as if you are the best thing that ever happened in this sad world. And he's partly right. I mean, you could become a goddess and no one would be surprised. "

" Don't joke about these things. "

" I wasn't kidding - Alya asserted confidently, then continued - The point is, I see him as he looks at you. Maybe he too is a bit slow to understand his feelings about him, but he has something for you. You have to take advantage of it before Drew gets in the way! ”

Great. She was having a headache.

"Alya, he has amnesia."

“So?”

"Maybe there is someone who is waiting for him in New Rome - Marinette said, finally voicing a doubt that she had since Adrien had returned from his quest and had revealed the existence of another camp - He remembers a girl. Chloé. Maybe they're ... you know ... "

" Maybe they're just friends. "

" What a strange friendship, even with amnesia, he remembers her name. I don't know, Alya. I don't want to take someone else's boyfriend. I'm not that kind of person. "

" But you don't know! "

Marinette looked at her seriously," If Nino disappeared, and after eight months he came back with another girlfriend, how would you take it? "

Alya deflated, “Not good.”

Marinette continued, “I can't do such a thing. I would feel like one of your sisters. No offense. ”

“ No, you're right. It sucks. ”

“ Now you understand? ”

“ Yeah ... I didn't even think about it. I was so focused on you and Adrien… and even if it's wrong, part of me wants you two to get together. ”

Marinette sighed wearily. So everything she had right didn't help?

“Alya…”

“I know, it's wrong. But you don't even know if Chloé is his girlfriend! Okay, he remembers her, but it might not mean something! “

“ What if it isn't? ”

“ You won't be able to know until we go to New Rome. In seven months! You can't wait that long! You have to act! Otherwise, you'll regret it all your life! ”

“ I don't want to take advantage of him. ”

“ But you wouldn't take advantage of Adrien! Amnesia doesn't make him unable to understand and want! ”

“ It makes him vulnerable! Now Adrien is confused and trying to figure out who he was before he got here. I would be a horrible person to take advantage of it! “

“ Do you prefer to ignore your feelings? ”

“ Yes. ”

At that point, Alya gave up,“ You are the most self-sacrificing person I know. Do as you like. But talk to Adrien and reassures him. Don't make him think you hate him. ”

“ I… I'll try. ”

She didn't promise she would. Marinette hated lying.

Seven months later in New Rome, as she sat at the counter table and looked at the praetor, _Chloé_ , clinging to Adrien, Marinette regretted not listening to Alya. Her chest hurt every time she looked at them, and even though she knew she did the right thing, she felt awful.

She didn't notice, but Adrien wasn't looking at Chloé. He looked at her.


End file.
